The objective of this acquisition is the production of polyclonal antibodie generated against a large and varied number of antigenic substances. Inherent in this acquisition are procedures for the maintenance and inoculation of animals (mice, rats, rabbits, guinea pigs), fluid and tissue collection, processing of serum, and ascites fluid and antibody assays.